Drabble: The Frog and his Prince
by Tsubaki Kurotsuki
Summary: Drabble challenge! Not much to say about it though... Read by yourself?


**A/N: This is my first time doing that... and god I think some of the Drabbles got really... bad xD Anyway... have fun!**

* * *

><p>1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.<p>

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

1. Everybody Hurts – A. Lavigne

"Ushishishi, un-cute Kouhai!" Belphegor said as he stabbed the younger male again. How many knives were stuck on his back now? Ten? Maybe fifteen? Hell – who knew? And the least thing Prince the Ripper knew was that it hurt like hell.  
>Although this pain was nothing compared to that aching in his chest. No, it's not that Fran loved this creepy fake Prince or something. It was just- maybe he took a liking into him?<br>What the Illusionist knew was – it hurt; the feeling to_ like_his Senpai and he didn't know what to do at all. There was no way in hell he would confess.

2. I Gotta Go – Sunrise Avenue

It has been hell since Fran got kidnapped by Belphegor and Squalo. He really disliked the Varia – I mean, who would like a house full of weirdoes and pedos? Don't even to mention his 'Senpai' who always makes him scream._ Dammit!_ He really hated it and still he couldn't help himself but to react to the Prince's touches.  
>He was really looking forward to the day he could just run away from this place and go back to Mukuro again – his Illusionist master. He just needed a perfect chance to get out of hell. As he thought that, he didn't notice a certain Prince snuck into his room, this night was going to be a long one.<p>

3. Parade – Ooyama Takanori

"Froggy! Bring the Prince something to eat!" Belphegor sat on his throne-like chair and ordered little Fran – that was forced into a maid dress – to do _every_thing for him. Hell, who does he think he was? It's not like that he was a real Prince, but Fran obeyed anyway.  
>After bringing the royal his dinner, he was about to leave, just then Belphegor told him to be at the living room in one hour; there was a party or something similar.<p>

4. Take It Off – Kesha

It was in the middle of night and the Prince just couldn't sleep. So he decided to peek into Fran's room – out of boredom. Just to find the Illusionist's room empty and voices of running water from the bathroom. Who the hell takes a bath this late? Belphegor didn't know why he chose to check his Frog, but anyway, as he walked closer to the bathroom-door, he noticed a little hole.  
>Out of curiousness he peeked in, just to find Fran, taking off his coat. Who knew why the Prince wanted to see more? He just did. <em>"Take it off…"<em> He thought.

But then Fran looked into his own hidden eyes. _Damn._

5. Alice – A. Lavigne

_Hole.  
>Fall.<br>Black._  
>Belphegor landed on his back, luckily on a bed-like object so it didn't hurt much. He didn't know where he was or what he was supposed to do – that's, when he saw that frog-like male again, emotionlessly and boringly waving at him.<br>The Prince wasn't scared or anything, but that really was something new to him. "Senpai, that grin on your face creeps me out."  
><em>Stab.<br>_"Ushishishi~ why do we even have to play this?"  
>"I don't know, ask Gaylord-Senpai."<br>Lussuria forced the whole Varia to a_ game_– and they didn't enjoy it.

6. The Kill – 30 Seconds To Mars

Belphegor looked around Varia HQ – he was looking for someone certain. Prince the Ripper was totally pissed and he felt like slicing up a certain frog.  
>In one of the many rooms from Varia HQ, Fran lied on the floor – already broken in many ways and it was like torture for him. He didn't expect much, not that his Senpai should love him back or something, it would have been enough, if Bel at least <em>liked<em> him.  
>He wished that the pain was over – by the very hands of the person he loved the most.<p>

7. Complicated – A. Lavigne

The first thing Belphegor noticed, when he saw the young Illusionist, was, that they met before – and to be more specific, they had been playing a lot when they were still in kindergarten, but… something changed. Fran seemed so… lifeless – a living doll that would just annoy the hell out of you.  
>The Prince thought that it was really silly – especially because he knew how the emerald haired man could be.<br>But since he was a Prince, he couldn't care less so he never said anything about it. Just once he accidently said out loud what he kept in his heart for a long time "Stop acting, Fran."

8. Red Flag – Billy Talent

Fran frowned mentally as he realized, that he was alone with his Senpai all day – everyone else were on mission or something we don't bother to mention.  
>It would have been more bearable, if the Prince would kindly stop stabbing him every second and annoying him – just because he was hungry and failed to cook on his own. No, wait- he was a Prince after all and Prince's don't cook! They have people to do it for them, someone just like Fran.<br>"Senpai, you are the silliest being I ever got to know on earth."

9. Miracle – Cascada

One year - and still, Fran wasn't over him. How the fuck should he? I mean, they meet regularly, go on missions together, ate together and they even shared one bathroom. So how could he forget his Ex-lover, Belphegor?  
>He wished that Belphegor never cheated and that he could come back to him again. In those arms.<p>

10. Stop Standing There – A. Lavigne

There hasn't been one day where I could get this damn annoying peasant out of my head. Not one little second and I stopped wondering why, because I already knew the answer – I love him, but he just stood there and stared at me – so emotionless, that I didn't know what to say. "Ushishishi… Froggy's a pervert." I managed to say. I was in the middle of a bath when Fran just barked in like that.  
>What he said next was unexpected. "You look hot, Senpai" I was stunned and wondering, what the fuck was in his little dead brain.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, Im wondering too, why I got so many songs from the same Artist... sometimes it really was difficult to think of a story. xD *fails*<br>Sorry for any mistakes though!~**


End file.
